


Nanaba's Socks

by mike_will_protect_you



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, fyre festival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_will_protect_you/pseuds/mike_will_protect_you
Summary: Mike and Nanaba's first date at her house. This fic definitely wasn't sponsored by Netflix, I swear...





	Nanaba's Socks

When Nanaba came to the door, she found Mike in a woolly, green sweater and a new pair of jeans, shyly holding a popcorn bucket and a small bag of popcorn kernels. She went down to check her watch, and she had to smile.

“Five thirty on the dot.” She tapped her watch as she stepped aside to let him in. “You’re crazy…”

Mike smiled, blushing a bit as he made his way in. He was quite quick to set down the stuff he brought so that he could take off his shoes, then neatly set them next to the other shoes on the shoe rack. Despite the fact that he had swung by Nanaba’s house more times than he could count over the years, this was the first time he was visiting alone…

“Umm…what movie are we watching?” Mike cleared his throat, rising to his feet, looking rather stiff as he looked down. She looked amazing, with white cotton poncho with red tassels on the ends, jean shorts that barely covered her inner thighs, and knee-length white socks with red bands. He couldn’t help but notice she was wearing a perfume that made her smell ever so slightly like orange blossoms…

Nanaba just gave him a smirk, tapping her chin, as if in thought. “I’ve been meaning to watch that Netflix documentary on Fyre Festival. Gelgar told me it’s an absolutely wild ride.”

Mike nodded, even though he would watch documentaries about box factories if it meant spending time with her. He was about to sit down and get the movie started, but he quickly realized he left the popcorn-making materials on the floor. He swooped up in order to get it, but in the process his foot swerved and made the welcome rug crooked. With a gulp, he abandoned the bucket for the time being, and he swiftly tried to get the rug back to exactly where it was. That is, before he realized he knocked over the bowl and the bag of popcorn, while not yet opened, fell to the ground. He groaned out, touching his forehead and gritting his teeth.

Nanaba simply smiled. She bent over to retrieve everything he had brought, taking the time to properly examine the goodies. The popcorn bucket was a thin, red tube that was painted with the archetypal red and white stripes, and she grinned once she saw that he had brought organic popcorn kernels with a paper logo glued on, clearly something from a farmer’s market or perhaps even an Etsy shop.

“Aww, kettle corn is my favorite.” She messed up his hair in appreciation, smiling wide enough to show off her teeth. It made him pause completely, hands halfway in the air as though he were moving to try once again to sort everything out. She stood, holding the popcorn to her hip as she turned towards the kitchen. “You just get everything set up. Make yourself at home, and all.”

And she was off, humming a song she made up with a gentle sway in her hips.

Mike took in a deep breath and rose to his feet, whispering words of encouragement to himself. He looked down, then nudged the rug back into place with his feet, smiling in satisfaction before he walked over to the couch, sitting in his usual spot. It felt unusually quiet and still as he turned on her TV, even though everything looked normal. The ceiling fan was slowly trudging along, he could hear her turning on creaky old stove she always joked was going to blow up the house, one day, and the candle called “Tropical Paradise” was lit, filling the room with that far too familiar scent. Perhaps it was because Gelgar, Lynne, and/or Henning were usually there with him, or it could’ve just been nerves and all. He searched for the movie for about five minutes before realizing the whole time he was on Amazon Prime, not Netflix.

He put down the remote, then leaned back into the couch, burying his face with his hands as inhaled as hard as he could. He held this pose for a few moments, almost as if he were meditating, then exhaled every last bit of air in his lungs, slowly moving his hands down to his thighs, eyes closed as he tried to get everything together. He could hear her footsteps move towards the living room, and he opened his eyes again, staring at the TV.

“Everything okay?” She asked as the smell of warm popcorn started to fill the room.

“What? Oh, yeah…” He murmured as he selected the documentary. “I didn’t think to actually play it until you were ready.”

She started giggling. A short, almost curt laugh. “How sweet…”

Mike thought it was strange, for he could feel her still standing in the doorway. Still, something seemed…off. Off enough to make the hairs stand on his head. He turned with a raised brow.

Well, the first thing he noticed were her socks. They were so clean they were almost shining in a somewhat dark room. The next thing he noticed was the red and white bowl that held the most perfectly popped popcorn Nanaba could have made. Now, she held the bowl in such a way that covered…

…wait…

She…held…popcorn…held…over…her…

…and she just smiled, standing there as though absolutely nothing were amiss. She watched his eyes nearly fall out from their sockets, his lips parting, the remote still in hand as the movie started to roll its opening credits. She slowly turned her head to the side as she flushed pink, reaching down to take a piece of popcorn and place it on her tongue. She slowly made her way towards the couch, chewing quietly as she approached him. He still hadn’t moved since he got a good look at her.

“You should see your face right now…” She laughed as she sat beside him, holding up a piece to his own mouth.

Mike’s eyes gravitated towards the piece she was offering him, and once he realized she was expecting him to eat it, he started to blink rapidly, shaking his head as he set down the remote. He quickly rolled his shoulders and swallowed deeply, one hand moving to rub the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. Nanaba just smiled wider, lifting up the piece just a little higher.

He leaned in and accepted the piece, trying his best to chew quietly. He was blushing so hard he was almost worried he’d end up stuck looking deeply red until the day he died. When he finished, he glanced over at the documentary as newsreels of the failed festival blared on the screen. He turned back to her, and he slowly lifted up his thumb as he gestured towards the TV.

“So…are you not gonna watch this?”

Nanaba just giggled, and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his jawline with gentle, happy moans before she slammed her lips against his own and wrapped her tongue around his. He almost instinctively grabbed her hips with one hand, the other rubbing up and down her back. All Mike could think about was how soft her skin was, and the smell of her perfume almost made his soul leave his body. She pulled him back, and he followed.

________________________________

Mike was sitting upright, Nanaba resting her head on her shoulders with an arm around his back. He brought her close with one hand, using the other hand to eat the popcorn. They were covered by a blanket.

Onscreen was an older man with white hair, wearing a fern green sweater over a pale green shirt, sitting in a rustic living room. He had his hands folded in his lap, and he avoided the camera as he spoke. The man was recounting a story about retrieving about four trucks full of water bottles from customs after the Bahamian government had seized it…

Mike wrinkled his brows, and he shook his head. “Holy fuck. Gelgar was right…”

Nanaba nodded. “And how. Billy McFarland is such a creep…”

Mike put another piece of popcorn to his lip. He leaned over to rest his head on Nanaba’s, trying his best to chew quietly so that she could still hear the movie.


End file.
